


Do You Remember Me Now

by ItsBiancaNeve



Category: The Ghost Bird Series - C. L. Stone
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, I Don't Even Know, On Hiatus, read to find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsBiancaNeve/pseuds/ItsBiancaNeve
Summary: Sang Sorenson was once a member of the elusive Academy. After being forced to retire at age 11 by her mother, she was then moved halfway across the country to live in Newcastle. No-one from her old life would recognize her; she changed her name, dyes her hair, and now - more than ever when she worked with the Academy - her skin is colored black and blue.She became Sang Sorenson.But when an all dog team arrives at her new school for a mission how long will it be before they discover who she used to be. And when they do . . . Who will she choose to become.





	1. Prologue

It had been raining most of the day. Water dancing on the window sill, sneaking in through cracks in the wood to slowly rot it away. Every now and then a drop would go too far and fall under gravity's pressure towards the off-white carpeted floor only to hit the bottom of an old tin bucket I left there just for this purpose.  
the sounds of thunder and rain mixed together in a symphony, the perfect backdrop for my bitter mood.  
We were moving again.  
My eyes swept over the bare room I stood in. An old bed-frame stood alone in one corner surrounded by cardboard boxes. I didn't have much I needed to pack, no posters or picture frames, just a few books and the hand-me-down clothes I got from my older sister, Marie.  
I'm used to moving, this is our fifth move in three years and I've gotten the rhythm of packing and unpacking down-pat. Tomorrow the last moving van will be coming and I can only hope my mother doesn't decide to 'accidentally' leave one of my boxes behind, that was how I lost most of my possessions as a child. That or they would just randomly disappear one day, given away to charity or lost in land fill somewhere.  
"SANG. You stupid, worthless, whore. I told you to get your arse downstairs and cook us dinner." That was my mother screaming from her room across the hall.  
My mother isn't like other mothers. I figured that one out pretty quickly during my first year in middle school, no-one ever quite understood why my knees were constantly bruised and I was never allowed on excursions or to attend the Health and Physical Education classes. My mother is sick; she has been for as long as I can remember.  
My father . . . There's not a lot I can say about him; he isn't around a lot. He spends most of his time away on 'Business Trips', when he comes back he usually stinks of alcohol and cigarettes retreating to his room for days before coming back out only to leave again.  
Silently making my way downstairs, I listen to the snores coming from my sister, Marie's, bedroom. We were very different her and I, and it wasn't hard to tell us apart. She is tall with wide shoulders like our mother with thick, dark hair falling to her shoulders, compared to my petite 5'3 and long blonde hair.  
She has dark, tan skin and blue eyes. Wide, arching eyebrows and thick, red lips. My skin is pale and clear of freckles, my eyes are huge and green out of proportion on my heart-shaped face and compared to my thin, pink lips.  
She also hates me.  
I think there was once a time when we used to get along like sisters but that changed quickly after our first move when I was eleven. It was awful moving away from my childhood home and all the memories and friends I had made there. That was when the abuse began.  
Gingerly I step into the kitchen looking out for any pieces of glass I might have missed earlier, my knees are still sore from kneeling in the shards but I can still walk and for that I am thankful.  
It started out pretty quickly after the first move, my mother would make me sit on a wooden stool for hours until I was numb from shoulders to knees. Then she started forcing me to kneel on the floor, tiles or hardwood, I was never lucky enough for carpet.   
Then started a slow descent; from barely noticed to invisible, I learnt quickly not to fight back even with my training she was still so much stronger than me. I became compliant, I became weak and I started to forget.


	2. Chapter One

There was going to be a storm tonight, probably a big one.  
It had been a few weeks since our move to Charleston and just like I had thought she would my mother had 'lost' most of my boxes in the move. I still had my essentials but most of my books and music had been in the boxes left behind.   
My room had been fully unpacked by the second day, but Marie didn't seem to have done much at all. I know there are still half-a-dozen boxes of hers alone still unpacked in the garage, I think I saw our old bikes in there as well but I hadn't had time yet to go digging and get them out.  
I had successfully ordered my closet with the clothes I have, skirts and blouses I know Marie won't want and which will cover my bruised back and sides. In the back of the closet was a small hidden box I used to hide things I loved most, I pulled my c-d player out along with a c-d which I had burned all my favorite music onto, leaving everything else I had from younger days hidden from prying eyes.  
Waiting for night to come I stayed in my room, hidden in an old attic space I had found reading. Only once I was sure everyone else in the house was asleep did I break cover and go back out into my room swooping up the bag I had hidden behind my bed-frame. I slowly made my way across the floor, wincing at every creak of the wood, to the window. Sliding up the gauze frame I looked around.  
There was a light on in the next-door-neighbors garage and over the pounding of rain I could just make out a male voice speaking, but even if this man saw me it wouldn't ruin my plan. Just until school started I had to get away. It wasn't long. Just until school started.  
I crawled out my window making my way to the edge of the roof and I was instantly soaked through to the bone, even though my over-sized poncho I could feel the freezing temperature of the rain.  
I was right about there being a storm.  
I started walking to the street, there was an old abandoned house on the end of the street I wanted to stay at. I know it's risky but even after a few years with no practice I'm pretty sure I can still defend myself.  
I calmly listened to the rain as I walked, I know there is no sense in getting nervous now because there is no chance I would be able to get back into the house without getting found out. An odd noise coming from behind me shook me out of my thoughts, it almost sounded like steps.  
Turning I just caught the sight of a huge dog running towards me before I was knocked to the ground, putting my arm out to protect the rest of my body from the fall I felt a sharp slash of pain as something ripped through my skin.  
The dog barked in my face before its huge tongue came towards me slobbering all over my now bleeding arm. It wasn't a bad cut, I could tell, it just looked bad. I would be good as new in a few days.  
"Hey!" The shout shouldn't have shocked me; I knew this dog must have been with someone. "Are you okay?".  
The sound of footsteps approached and I wriggled and squirmed trying to get out from underneath it to get away, I can't be found out.  
"I'm sorry, " the voice continued, the person speaking was much closer now I had no chance of escape. "Max, get off of her."  
In the shadow of the street I can't see the speaker well, just a huge silhouette coming towards me. Since he wasn’t screaming at me, I assumed he must be okay and unsuccessfully tried to calm my racing heart.  
The guy knelt down by my side, slowly lifting my shoulders into a seated position.  
"Are you hurt?" His voice was strong and masculine.  
"I'm okay." I force out through clenched teeth, the force of the fall had shocked me for a bit and only now had I really started to feel the pain. "It's fine."  
"No it's not, you scraped your arm." His voice became more forceful before softening again as he prepared to lift me to my feet. "You can stand, right?"  
Truly I wasn't sure, I can feel a new bruise forming on my side and the many grazes along my legs but I don't want this stranger to carry me.  
"I think so."  
He pulled me up next to him so that we were standing side by side, I could feel the heat coming off of him and the muscles under his drenched shirt. I thought he would leave then but hearing his voice once again shocked me.  
"I'm going to take you to my house."  
I suddenly realized how much taller than me he was; I could see the light reflecting off a pair of glasses at least a head above mine.  
He walked a couple of steps to pick up my book bag from where it had fallen, grunting at the felt the weight of it.  
"Let me take it."  
"No."  
He slung the bag over his shoulder coming back to stand next to me. Wrapping his arm around my shoulder he began guiding me up the street back from the direction I had come.  
"Let's get out of this rain. We'll assess the damage inside."  
"What about your dog."  
I warily watch the huge dog dancing around us.  
"He'll follow."  
I let him lead me up past my house to the one next door where I had heard a voice earlier, it must have been him I had heard.  
Memories assaulted me as we got closer to the door.  
I can only hope I can trust him more than I have trusted others.  
I can only hope he won't betray me.


	3. Chapter Two

His house was a one-story, old ranch-style home with a room hanging over the two door garage. There were two cars I could see, one in the open garage and another parked out on the street it's driver-side door open.   
Could I be wrong and the man hadn't actually come from the garage? In that case whose voice had I heard?  
I stared freezing up at the thought of there being another man in there waiting to get a jump in me as I walked in.  
The man beside me didn't seem to notice my distress as he continued walking smoothly.  
A light flickered automatically as we entered the garage together, I couldn't hear anything other than myself and the man beside me but that didn't mean there was no-one there.  
The dog followed us and in the light I could finally identify what breed it was. The giant Golden Retriever sat by a crate on the wall, his tail wagging excitedly, I could smell his wet fur the musty smell making my nose itch.  
"Not now." He just waved his hand and the dog sunk onto the floor his huge eyes looking up at us sadly.  
"Come on." He grabbed me by my uninjured arm and started dragging me inside. I stumbled along as he pulled me through a short hallway, the darkness making it difficult for me to see my feet. I could see a dining room past the end of the hallway, but before getting there he turned through a door to the left and started pulling me up a stairwell.  
I followed him to the top finding myself in a bedroom, through a door to the left I could see the tiled floor of a bathroom, another door next to it was closed. I guessed that led to a walk-in wardrobe. There were windows in front of me facing onto the driveway and past that onto the road in front of the house.   
Maybe if I could get one of those widows open...   
There was a bed pushed up against the wall to the right, leaving a huge amount of space in the middle of the room. Just like that all my mother’s warnings came back to me in a flash. But I had to get over this, this was why I had to get away.  
I know my mother’s view on the world isn't normal, I just have to prove it to myself.  
The man walked across the room to a desk and bookshelf in the corner which I had previously missed, he tapped a small lamp on the desk a couple of times and its light slowly became more intense lighting up the entire room.  
He turned back to me and I got my first good look at him, his wide black-rimmed glasses were slightly fogged up and covered in little drops of rain. He had high cheekbones and light brown hair sticking slightly to his ears.  
I realized I was wrong all this time calling him a man, he appeared only a year or two older than me.  
If my sister had seen him she would call him a nerd right off looking at his Nike poncho and brand new converse shoes, she wouldn't see his muscular build and confident stance, only his fair skin and thin eyebrows. The thing I noticed most though was his smile, full and kind it warmed me instantly.  
When I realized I was staring I looked down and blushed, what would he see looking at me? Just an average girl, my drenched hair half falling out of my clip and sticking to me neck, my small nose turned red from the chill and dark green eyes bloodshot with heavy bags underneath?   
I was probably pale as a ghost with my dark poncho hanging off me like a garbage bag. My jeans were ripped and faded from use, my joggers just bad.  
"I'm sorry, I probably should have taken off my shoes. They're dripping all over your carpet."  
"I'm not worried about the carpet right now. One thing at a time, take that poncho off and let’s look at your arm." He dropped my bag by his bed coming back to stand beside me and led me into his bathroom.  
I figured he could probably take better care of my arm tan I could so I followed him. The bathroom was only just big enough for both of us to stand in, there was a bath in one corner, a toilet and sink sitting in the middle and a mirror hanging above the counter-top. The powder blue flowery wallpaper didn't seem to suit his personality but it made the room feel cozy.  
I had to bend over a bit to pull the poncho off my body, the green t-shirt I was wearing underneath stuck to my body like a second skin, I tried pulling the fabric off but it just stuck back closer clearly outlining the underwire of my bra and pulling into my belly-button.  
I noticed his cheeks turn red as he took my poncho off me to hang it on the curtain rod. After I sunk into a seated position on the edge of the toilet seat he lifted my arm to inspect the cut, using a gentle finger to prod the edge of the wound. I flinched at his ministrations pulling at my arm in an attempt to dislodge his grip, but his hand stayed firm on my wrist.  
"My god, I'm sorry. Really. This was my fault."  
Confused by his words I shake my head, trying to ignore the growing pain in my arm.  
"It was your dog. Not really his fault. He was excited, I guess."  
"He was excited."  
He moved over to the sink pulling open a cabinet, he searched around before coming back with a small first aid kit.  
"I've noticed the lead was getting thin in the middle for a while. When he smelled or heard you, he took off and it broke."  
His eyes met mine and I almost told him I knew. The dog hadn't been wearing a lead when he took off, not half a lead either, nor had he been holding a broken lead when he had come over. Now my only question is why did he lie?   
Did he purposely set his dog on me?  
"He's usually not that bad. He needed to go out but he hates this weather. So, I'm sorry about that. I should have replaced the lead before now. I don't know why he jumped you. He never does that."  
I stutter a bit, knowing I'm supposed to say something in return but I don't know what.  
" ... Name?"  
"Hm?"  
"I don't know your name."  
He smiled a bit before replying.  
"I'm Kota."  
His name was different unique, I liked it. He watched me for a few seconds, once again obviously expecting some sort of response before he speaks again.  
"What's yours?"  
His honest smile almost makes me forget years of training but I catch myself before I blurted out something I would regret.  
"Uh... Sang."  
It comes out as almost a question and he looks a little uncomfortable, it is a strange expression on his face.  
"As in, I sang a song?"  
I nod confidently.  
"Yeah, I know it's weird."  
"No weirder than 'Kota'."  
I smiled a bit at how easily he believed me, but then again it was a lie I had lived by for five years.  
"I suppose not. Weird names are nice, though."  
"It's nice to meet you. and please don't hate me."  
"For what?"  
Distracted as I had been by our conversation I hadn't noticed him poor peroxide onto a clean cloth which he then applied to my arm. The pain went through me and I clenched my teeth so I wouldn't scream out.  
After he applied a square bandage to my arm I looked up from where I had been staring at the floor.  
"I think you're patched up. Anything else broken or bleeding?"  
I quickly deny, not wanting to bother him anymore, he looked doubtful for a moment before simply agreeing.  
"Okay. Well, Sang, I hope this won't ruin your impression of me right of."  
I'm confused for a moment.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean we are neighbors, right? Your family just moved in?"  
Oh, I just caught on. So he knew I was the new person from next door. But he said he didn't want to give me a bad first impression? Did that mean he would want to hang out more?  
"Yes. No. I mean, don't worry about it. It was just an accident."  
There were a few moments of silence as we both got lost in our own thoughts. Then he asked the question I had been dreading.  
"So what were you doing out so late?"  
I quickly thought up an excuse hoping he wouldn't further question me.  
"Just taking a walk. I couldn't sleep."  
"With a book bag weighing a ton on your back? In the middle of this weather?"  
Damn his logic, I thought frantically. I could tell him anything but the truth. The silence stretched out as I couldn't think of a decent excuse.  
"Hey, I'm sorry. Look it's personal. Whatever it was, did you have to do it in the middle of the night?"  
I sucked in a breath my eyes falling to the ground, I'm so stupid, I should know better. I should have planned better. I slowly let out my breath without raising my eyes.  
"It felt like a good idea at the time."  
"Okay. Here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to go downstairs to change. I'll make some hot chocolate, too. If I come back and you're not here, I'll understand. If you are, you get to tell me what’s going on. I make a halfway decent friend, if you give me a chance."  
I nod.  
He stepped out of the bathroom and went out of sight for a few seconds, I step into the doorway of the bathroom so I can still see him.  
He passes me a grey shirt and dark blue drawstring pants.  
"These might be too big as well but they at least have a tie."  
He grabs some clothes for himself and slings them over his arm before walking back beside me.  
"Just put your wet things in the bathtub for now. When they aren't s soggy we'll toss them in the dryer."  
I tried to smile at him, putting all my thankfulness into the gesture. He paused for a moment to look at me, an unknown expression on his face, before turning to walk out of the bathroom.  
I ended up putting on the clothes he gave me but I then put my own clothes in my book bag and approach the window. I put my bag down on the window seat and search around for a latch to open the window but before I can find one I hear steps coming up the stairs.  
I push my bag down onto the floor and twist to see Kota enter the room.  
"I guess you're staying; I hope you're good with marshmallows."  
I try to smile at him, taking in the clean white shirt and green shorts he is wearing.  
"Scoot over."  
I pull my knees up and press my back against the wall as he sits beside me and hands me a mug.  
"So where did you move from?"  
"A tiny town in Illinois."  
I smile at the way he doesn't immediately question what I was doing.  
"Did you leave any friends?"  
I shook my head looking away from him, not in Illinois.  
"No-one I would write to. I really wasn't that close to anyone."  
"You'll be going to the public school, right?"  
My head shot back up so I could look directly into his eyes.   
Did he ...  
Was he part of ...  
I mentally shook my head before answering.  
"Like everyone else, I guess."  
I watch him carefully looking for any sort of reaction, but if he was asking what I thought he had been he didn't show me anything.  
Truly, I can only be glad my mother still allows me to go to school. It probably had more to do with my father insisting we attended the public system than any sense of maternal love.  
"What grade?"  
"Sophomore."  
I hoped being honest was okay, I was suddenly uncomfortable with his questions.  
"Me, too. What are you going to take this year?"  
"I don't really know what I want."  
I though the conversation might have ended there but after a few moments he spoke.  
"Do your parents want to take something in particular?"  
My parents don't care what I do, it is obvious in the way they don't even notice that I sneak out most days to train and explore the forest behind our house, it's probably best he doesn't know this though so I slowly nod.  
"The daughter of an electrical engineer should have a degree in something. My older sister already started in the arts. I'm getting pushed into science."  
All of this was the truth.  
"Would it be that bad?"  
"I don't know if I want to do that."  
"What do you prefer?"  
The complete honest curiosity in his voice made it hard for me to think of a decent lie to get us off this conversation.  
"I'm not sure, really. There are so many choices. I don't know if I want to devote my life to science. Or art. Or something else. It all sounds good."  
His laugh shocked me out of my blabbering.  
"That sounds familiar."  
"I don't hate science. I don't hate anything. It's like I want everything. Not fully. I just want a touch."  
Realizing I am rambling, I force myself to take a sip of my drink.  
"Sang ... Where were you going?"  
I knew this was coming so I had an answer ready.  
"There's that new house up the road. I was going to sleep there for the night."  
"You were running away."  
I close my eyes and take a breath, why can't he just let it go.  
"No. Not forever. I just wanted one night out of the house."  
"So you wanted to break into a house? Alone? In the middle of the night?"  
What is it with guys thinking I'm completely stupid and defenseless just because I'm short and a girl! I almost snap out a retort at him, but stop myself just in time knowing this can help me. I force my eyes to start tearing up.  
"It sounds crazy. I wasn't going to hurt anything. My parents are ... different. I don't get out much. I just wanted to get away for the night. I didn't want to feel trapped anymore."  
"You just needed a release."  
Yes. Hook, line and sinker.  
"It was just a bad night to do it. I probably shouldn't have thought of the empty house. I just knew the back door was open and I wouldn't have harmed anything."  
In other words, please don't report me for attempted break-and-enter.  
"I have to admit, I can't imagine you committing a breaking-and-entering. You don't look like the bad girl type."  
Yeah, well, you don't seem like the type to judge a book by its cover.  
"I guess it seems pretty silly. It's just a single night."  
"Why tonight? I mean, what happened today that you felt you had to get out?"  
Now that’s the question isn't it.  
"It's complicated."  
"I'm pretty smart. Try me."  
That's when my lies ran out and I started spouting the truth.  
"It seemed a better idea than hiding away forever. I don't want to believe the world is all that terrible."  
"Sang, you're an idiot."  
Are you kidding me, I made a fool of myself for nothing-  
"Three reasons. For one, you picked a bad night to take off. Two, if you knew the house was empty, someone else could be lurking in there, too."  
I almost roll my eyes at what he's implying but I can't help myself from asking;  
"What's the third?"  
"If you're parents caught you, you might have been grounded for a lifetime and I would have never met you."  
Well he's right he wouldn't have met me but I don't think the punishment would have been getting grounded.  
"Do you have somewhere to be tomorrow."  
I should be training and building up my strength for hen I finally do run away, but I'm curious as to what he is getting at so I shake my head.  
"Are you still intent on staying out for the night?"  
Well since I don't think I could get back into the house without being caught, that's a yes. I simply nod.  
"So how about this, I'll let you sleep here tonight."  
"I suppose so."  
He seems happy with my response getting up to walk over to the bed.  
"You know; you remind me of someone I used to know."  
My head snapped up to look at him.  
I tried not to let the growing unease I felt show on my face.  
"Really? Who?"  
"A girl I was good friends with when I was younger. He name was Zoey Ribbons. We used to live next door to each other until one day she just upped and moved, I haven't heard from her since then. It was only a year later when I moved here."  
He couldn't know.  
The shock I was feeling must have shown on my face, all my defenses just blown away, because he looked concerned.  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
"Yeah. It’s just ... I used to know a girl by that name, she was so nice, but then she left. I haven’t seen her for years."  
"Oh."  
After a short argument about who was sleeping where I was lying awake on Kota's bed looking down at his sleeping face on his roll-out bed.  
"You remind me of someone too, Kota."


	4. Chapter Three

I dreamed of fire.  
It burned through walls and the smell of burning hair and flesh filled the air.  
I was too late.  
\--  
I lay awake, after my nightmare I had awoken in a cold sweat and had not been able to get back to sleep. I kept my breathing steady so that Kota would believe I was still sleeping, but my mind was wide awake, stuck on the images from my dream.  
I heard Kota wake and move into the bathroom, still I did not move.  
I had the sheet up over my head, facing towards the wall, when I heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. I went to sit up when the door opened and a body flew at me knocking me flat onto the bed.  
"Hey, Kota!"  
I froze in place trying to recognize the voice of the body who held me down.  
"Still sleeping? What's wrong with you?"  
Hands sought out my wrists and held me frozen on the bed.  
"Are you getting up or what? The world is spinning on without you."  
I prepared myself to push him off when Kota's voice came from the bathroom.  
"Victor."  
The person sitting on top of me, Victor, froze in his laughter. The sheet was ripped off my face and the sudden influx light made it impossible for me to focus on the face above me.  
"Who . . . "  
He never finishes his sentence as my eyes come into focus letting me see his face. His Jaw was open, brown eyes alight with a kind of fire I had only ever seen in one person before. His eyes lit up with recognition, but quickly dulled after he couldn't find a reason for remembering my face.  
"Victor, this is Sang."  
Victor blinked repeatedly, his eyes lit up and dulled over and over as he looked over my face. As soon as he seemed to realize he was still sitting on top of me, he was back standing over near the door.   
He stood confidently and calmly, completely at a difference to his confused expression. His face was angular, his hips thin and his hands were long and lean. He had pianist’s fingers.  
"What are you doing here? I mean, in his bed?"  
"She slept here."  
Kota said it with a completely calm look on his face, as if it were something we did every afternoon. Suddenly Victor spun on him.  
"Are you kidding me! After all this time are you just going to forget-"  
He suddenly cut off and stared at me hard in the face, the intensity in his fire eyes growing. He turned back towards Kota more subdued and looked at him with a questioning stare. Kota just stared back unblinkingly.  
"Don't get weird. And don't tell my mum. I don’t think she'll understand."  
"But why is she . . . "  
Another voice I hadn't heard before called up the stairs.  
"Kota? Do I hear Victor up there?"  
Footsteps began climbing the stairs, I almost panicked jumping from the bed when Victor came over to the bed pushing me down, more gently this time, and pulled the blanket over my head as he sprawled over the top of the small lump I made effectively hiding me from view.   
I only just saw Kota meetup the top of the stair with an older woman, then I couldn't see at all.  
"Yes, we're up here."  
"Hi, Victor."  
"Hi."  
"I thought you boys could come down for breakfast. It's almost ready."  
"Mum, is it okay if I let Sang stay for breakfast, too?"  
"Sure. Who's Sang?"  
"She's one of the girls from next door. The family that just moved in."  
"Oh . . . Where is she?"  
"In the bathroom."  
"She came in with me."  
Victor butted in quickly, Kota's mum must have made some sort of face. Why is he helping me though? He literally only bumped into me a minute ago.  
"Sounds good. Have her come down. I made eggs."  
Quick as that I could hear steps retreating down the stairs and suddenly the blanket was once again pulled off my face.  
Victor then looked over me and cocked his head.  
"Are you wearing . . ."  
"Yes. I'll explain later. She needs to hurry and get dressed."  
Victor stood to the side and pulled me to standing, when I stood I saw he was only half a head taller than me, a few inches shorter then Kota. I could feel both their eyes on me and I could only imagine how I looked right now, with my bed hair and drowsy eyes.  
"Does your bag have clean clothes?"  
Kota asked and I slowly nodded, I had no problem trusting him last night, my memories taking over my sensibilities. In the harsh light of day, I suddenly felt warier in their presence.  
"Get dressed and come downstairs when you're ready."  
Then he was across the room, pulling victor along by his arm, taking a final glance back at me they both left the room.  
I faintly heard them in the hall.  
"Let's go."  
"But . . . "  
I walked around to my book bag, it was stuffed full of clothes for all occasions so among the training and sporty clothes I managed to find a casual outfit.  
For now, at least, I would have to trust them.  
Not all people are like my mother, right?  
I managed to get dressed and wash my face without looking in the mirror but doing my hair I didn't have much of a choice. Finally building up the courage to take a peek, I'm shocked at the wreck looking back at me. My face was red and swollen, my hair was a rat’s nest.  
A few minutes later and I was slightly more presentable, my face returned to its usual pale coloring and my hair was up neatly in a clip.  
I noticed I need a trim, I've needed a trim for a while since my last hack job grew out, but I keep putting it off.  
There was a dark purple bruising taking up a space about the size of my palm on my hip, it matched the color of my knees which I had to cover with makeup.  
Realizing how long I had taken to get ready, I started rushing downstairs. I could smell Bacon and eggs and my stomach grumbled.  
The dining room at the end of the hall had a small round table with five chairs surrounding it. I noticed Kota was sitting in a large office chair. There was a space between him and Victor where I supposed I would be sitting, and the other two chairs were occupied by an older looking woman, and a younger girl wearing glasses.  
I stood in the doorway for a few moments taking in the scene. The girl wearing glasses looked a lot like Kota, she must be his sister, she looked only a few years younger than the rest of us.  
"Hello!"  
The older woman looked up and noticed me standing out of the way, she had green eyes like Kota, her brown hair was streaked with grey and tied up in a tight bun. There were a few soft wrinkles around her eyes, laugh lines.  
I walked over and put my hand in her own offered.  
"I haven't met your parents yet."  
Her grip was strong, crushing my small hand.  
"We're still kind of settling in."  
She looked disappointed but seemed to be able to read the subtle warning in my eyes.  
This is my daughter and Dakota's sister, Jessica."  
I freeze slightly at hearing the new name, Dakota, Victor, Jessica. The names must have been popular the year they were born; they can't be the same . . .   
It doesn't work that way.  
"Hi."  
I look at Jessica; she looks so old.  
"Take a seat."  
I only just realize I am still standing, Erica is motioning towards the seat between Kota and Victor, so I slowly make my way to lower myself into it.  
Was I overdressed?  
Was I underdressed?  
Kota and his family were all dressed relatively casually compared to Victor black slacks and button-down shirt.  
Kota and Victor quickly covered my plate with bacon and scrambled eggs, and after Erica offered, Kota filled my cup with orange juice.  
I savored every bite. It was the most I had eaten for a while.  
Eventually I finished eating and Erica saw the chance to one again begin interrogating me.  
"So how did you meet my son? And Victor?"  
Her eyes sparkled as she asked me the question but I was not the one who answered.  
"I met her yesterday."  
Kota's voice was quiet but firm.  
"I only bumped into her today, kind of surprised me to be honest."  
Victor's eyes flared with barely concealed amusement."  
"Will you be going to their school?"  
"Yup, she's in the same grade as us."  
I saw Erica smirk with Kota's answer.  
"You've got such a lovely voice, Sang. And that ventriloquism thing you do is amazing. A real talent."  
I see Kota blush and Victor stiffen slightly, a tiny smirk grows on my face.  
"You know how guys are, give them two minutes, they think they know everything."  
Victor drops his fork and begins staring at me quite openly. My face drops and my eyes fall as I realize I had just fallen into the trap of sarcasm.  
These guys were going to be a bad influence on me.  
Frowning slightly, I look back up to see Kota and Jessica laughing and Erica looking at me with a huge smile on her face, risking a peek I see Victor too is struggling not to burst out laughing.  
"Smart girl. Keep an eye on this one Kota, she's got your number."  
Kota stops laughing at his mother’s comment and looks over at me quickly before glancing away.  
"Not yet, she doesn't."  
When the rest of them finished eating Erica collected our plates before shooing us outside.  
Jessica wandered off somewhere as Victor, Kota and I went out to the back yard. There were small puddles collected on the concrete driveway but the sun was warm on my skin. Kota's dog, Max, was tied loosely to a chain leading back to the house, I laughed at seeing the Golden Retriever, last night it had felt like a horse.  
Max began padding over and my laughter stopped as I jumped behind Kota so he wouldn't jump on me again. Kota's arms went wide as he held off the monster of a dog.  
"No. Sit. You did enough damage already."  
Victor gives the bandage on my arm an appraising look which is then confirmed by a small nod from Kota.  
"All right, out with it. I've been playing along all morning. I'd like to know what sort of trouble I I'm digging myself into."  
I look over at Kota, unsure of what he is going to say.  
"She was out late walking home when Max broke the lead and . . . well . . . I couldn't just let her go home bleeding."  
There are so many holes in that story; Why was I out in the storm? Why was he out walking Max in the storm? Why did I have an overnight bag? How did Max's lead break?  
But I agree with him, not sure how to tell either of them the truth.  
"I was out so late that sneaking back in would have meant more trouble at my house."  
There. That was at least part of the truth, I never could tell a convincing lie.  
"It just kind of happened."  
I can only nod waiting for Victor's reaction. I'm not sure why Kota lied for me but I think Victor can see, looking at me, that whatever I'm not sharing now I will if I get to know him better.  
"Okay."  
He nodded towards a new-looking, grey, BMW parked in the driveway.  
"Well, I came over to take Kota to the mall. Are you going with us?"  
I look over at my house next door. Could I? Would I be able to get away with it? My eyes glance over towards my house, the boarded windows and the shadowed porch leading to the front doorway.   
Since we'd moved in my family hadn't noticed my frequent visits into the woods, but being late to return had led to more than one punishment on my behalf.  
And would they think I would be a third wheel? Would I be in the way? Did they really want me to come, or were they being polite?  
As if sensing my panic, Kota unknowingly came to my rescue.  
"Maybe we can put that off for a few hours."  
"No."  
My response was quick and automatic, there was no way I was going to get in these stranger’s way.   
"It's okay. You guys go. I've got things to do. I wouldn't want to slow you two down."  
I did want to go though and Kota once again seemed to know exactly what I was thinking, he came over and crouched next to me, forcing me to look down onto his face.  
"Do you want to go?"  
"It probably doesn't matter. I wouldn't be allowed anyway."  
I looked away from his strong gaze, almost missing the silent communication he and Victor shared in my peripheral vision.  
"What if we went and asked? I mean we're not axe murderers."  
My eyes flew to Victors but I couldn't help the tiny smirk that built on my lips at the way he phrased his words.  
"It's complicated. My mum would just say no right off. It wouldn't matter who asks."  
And there's no way I'm letting either of you in there to ask her.  
"We could try."  
My lips twisted into a frown as I looked at Kota, why was he being so persistent, could he not see I wanted him to LET. IT. GO.  
"If you really want me to go, give me a few minutes."  
I looked back at my house thinking about how I was going to do this.  
"What are you going to do."  
"She's going to lie, dummy."  
The disapproval in Victor's voice was clear, I look back at him. What did he want me to do? It was either lie to my mother or have Kota hounding me for the rest of the day.  
"We'll wait."  
This time Victor's voice was more subdued, so I suppose Kota must have told him something using their silent communication.  
"Wait, I forgot. Your shoes are inside."  
Kota's voice stops me just as I start walking and I turn to see him pointing at his house.  
"Oh yeah. And my bag."  
"Is it okay for you to bring your bag home? Will they ask questions? Should I go get it?"  
Victor's small frown is easy to see from where he stands with his arms crossed, leaning on his car.  
"There's some back stairs at my house. As long as my sister doesn't take an interest, it should be okay."  
I'm lying, but I'm not facing him for him to read my face.  
It's not my sister I have to look out for.  
He turns and yells out to Victor before making his way back inside. A few minutes later he returned, my bag in one hand, my sandles in the other.  
My father’s car wasn't in the driveway so I knew he wasn't home, but climbing the stairs I am cautious not to bump the creaky numbers four and seven. Marie's door was closed, as was my mother’s as I dumped my bag into closet and put on a dry pair of shoes.  
Creeping back downstairs I make a dash for the door only to slow when I push it open to see grey BMW parked right there in front of my house.  
Kota saw me first and got out to hold open the door for me.  
"What did you say to them."  
I look his square in the eye before hopping in.  
"Nothing."  
He looks over at my house for a few seconds before silently closing my door and getting back into the car.  
Victors eyes lock with mine in the rear-view mirror, obviously wondering what is going on with me, but if I can help it he'll never find out.  
He doesn't need another problem in his life.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter had been split in to parts because i may have written it ridiculously long.

Victor drove around the half-circuit that made up Sunnyvale Court and we were out onto the highway in a few minutes. Looking out the window it took me a while to realize that the boys were talking.  
Tuning in I only head the tail-end of their conversation.  
"Is he answering?"  
There was a mumbled answer before Kota turned to me.  
"Hey, you ready? We're almost there."  
"Who are we getting?"  
It was Victor who answered me in the rear-view mirror, a huge grin on his face and his fire-eyes lighting up.  
"An axe-murderer."  
He turned around to share his grin with me when his eyes then dropped to my waist, his grin falling.  
"Will you please buckle in? It's bad enough we kidnapped you."  
I hid my smile at his cute frown and buckled in my seat-belt.  
Satisfied Victor turned back and started playing with the radio, switching from station to station. He stopped on a rock station for a few seconds and Kota told him to leave it, but he ignored him and kept flicking. Eventually he stopped on a station playing an orchestral piece and turned up the volume.  
His eyes flicked back to me.  
"Will this put you to sleep?"  
"I love Vivaldi."  
I saw Kota's mouth pop open and the slight shock in Victors eyes.  
"What did you say?"  
What did I do wrong? Am I not supposed to like Vivaldi? Should I just have said no?   
"I said I like Vivaldi. Summer is okay, I like winter best though."  
"Why Though-I Mean-It's great you Know-It’s Just-How?"  
Kota's stuttered response would have made me laugh in any other situation, but I was still worried they might realize something they shouldn't.  
Make the connection.  
"I used to know someone who played, I loved listening to them. It's been a while-"  
"Since you've seen them. Yeah."  
When Kota finished off my sentence, I honestly felt sick. But they let it go after that.  
I could almost hear their silent communication from where I sat, looking out the window. Summer continued to play through the radio.  
Victor left the highway and turned into a street full of apartment blocks.  
I had my nose up against the glass staring out at the pools and parks when Victor voice broke me out of my awe-filled trance.  
"Will you stop being cute? Your nose is smudging the window. My god, you're worse than a puppy."  
Blushing a deep red, the only thing I could do was apologize in a tiny voice.  
"She's new, she's going to be interested in stuff."  
Having Kota defend me was kind of nice, but it didn't stop the embarrassment showing on my face.  
The two of them bickered as we continued down the road, then near the end Victor suddenly pulled up next to a row of other cars. Pulling down the hand break, he turned to me.  
"Let's go get Silas."  
"Who's Silas.  
"He goes to our school."  
Kota's voice and the slight look of warning in Kota's eye was enough to cut off whatever Victor's reply was going to be, as he looked at me a smirk on his face.  
"Head on up."  
Walking up a flight of stairs, I glanced behind me to see both Victor and Kota with their heads locked together, speaking in hushed tones, smirking.  
Once they had reached me, standing at the top of the stairs, Kota led me to stand in front of a door marked with only the numbers 52.  
"Stand here."  
Victor hit the doorbell and dragged Kota with him up against the wall.  
Where they would be out of sight to anyone opening the door.  
Oh no.  
The door opened pulling my eyes towards the rooms occupant.  
He was huge. Almost filling the doorway, he stood at least a head-and-a-half taller than Kota with shiny black hair and brown eyes. His jaw was square, strong and clear of stubble. His olive tone skin rippled with muscle and power.  
And in the time took for me to absorb his presence he had been doing the same with me, from what I could tell he was simply confused as to why this tiny-5 foot- girl was standing in his doorway.  
was this Silas?  
"Do you have the wrong place?"  
His voice was deep, booming and he had a strong accent. Where from, I couldn’t tell.  
"What a pick up line."  
Victor finally spoke up and the giant spun to face him, his gaze stormy and arms crossed.  
Kota stood back a bit, holding his hands up, looking as if he didn't know whether to laugh or not.  
"Who's she?"  
"I'm Sang."  
His eyes turned back to me, his body relaxing slightly.  
"Huh? Can you say that again?”  
"My name is Sang."  
"Funny, for a second I almost thought you said..."  
His quiet mumble confused me, was I supposed to be someone else? I'm sure I've never met him before.  
"She moved into a house down the road from mine, she's coming along."  
Kota's voice came back, filled with authority, but Silas' confusion didn't disappear. I saw him sneak a glance at me before letting out a huff.  
Eventually he just shrugged and turned to close the door.  
He and Victor walked down the stairs first, with Kota and I trailing behind.  
"We've got to work on your people skills, you're supposed to at least say hello when you answer the door."  
"She looked lost."  
Silas suddenly stopped and turned around, almost causing me to crash into him down the stairs.  
"I didn't scare you, did I?"  
I was quick to shake my head, and though he looked doubtful he turned back to continue walking.  
Back at the car, Victor went straight around to the driver’s seat while Kota went to open the passenger-side door. I thought he was going to take the seat himself but he just stood there waiting and I realized he was holding it open for me.  
"Silas should take the front seat, he's got longer legs."  
"I don't mind."  
Silas was kind trying to let me have the seat, but I knew how little space there would be in the back for him.  
"Neither do I."  
I don't know why I'm being so persistent; I never was much of a leader.  
"Someone get in."  
Victor, already sitting in the driver's seat yelled out.  
Silas got the message that I wasn't taking the front seat and went to sit down while Kota and I got into the back.  
This time I remembered my seat belt.  
I heard Victor slap Silas' hand when he went to play with the radio, Summer had ended and an unfamiliar piece was now playing.  
"Hey, when you drive, you get to pick. I'm driving."  
"Sang wouldn't like this stuff."  
"She already said she did."  
Silas turned.  
"Is he shitting me?"  
My finger came up to play with my lip.  
"I, uh..."  
"She likes it."  
Kota was quick to speak for me.  
"But I like rock, too. And some other stuff. I like a lot of different types of music."  
Silas turned back, looking smug.  
"You're outnumbered. Kota likes rock."  
"Kota likes anything."  
The radio went back and forth for the rest of the trip, Victor and Silas continuing to argue over which station we would listen to. I was honestly more concerned about the way Victor was barely paying attention to his driving, but from Kota's smirk in the corner of my eye, I could only assume this was normal and trust him not to crash.  
I watched out the window, making sure to keep my nose off it this time, as trees and buildings flashed past. Looking over the signs I saw one pointing towards the 'Charleston Public Shopping Center'. This must have been the intended destination because soon enough we were once again leaving the highway and turning onto a road crowded with parked cars and abandoned shopping trolleys.  
As soon as we had parked, Kota was out of the car and holding my door open for me, I couldn't help blushing as I hopped out.  
Walking inside, the outdoors area of the mall itself wasn't too crowded, so I easily followed the boys as they walked towards a department store. They took a second to orientate themselves before setting off with a brisk pace.  
I simply followed.  
I was looking at all the set-ups either side of the main path when Victor stopped walking in front of me. I was too slow in stopping and ended up crashing into his back.  
"Christ, you scared me. I was just wondering where you'd gone."  
My head was bowed, my shoulders pulled in close. For some reason I was scared he might punish me, even though we were in public and so far he had shown no anger towards me.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to be following you so closely."  
I hate how my voice shook.  
"you shouldn't be walking behind us."  
Kota's voice was soft and I looked up to see he and Silas had stopped to watch our short exchange.  
"Yeah. Come on. Walk up here with us."  
He reached out for me, taking my injured wrist. He pulled me closer to him, but I winced at the pressure on my arm.  
"Who did this to you."  
Kota was the one who answered when words failed me.  
"It was Max, he jumped on her and she didn't expect it."  
How many more times would he have to tell this story.  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you."  
"I'm fine."  
Silas was careful to grab my other arm and pull me up to standing in line with them, seemingly satisfied with my new position they set off.  
Apart from a few moments I was actually pretty proud of how comfortable I was around them, about how wrong my mother was about me.  
I could be strong.  
I could be accepted.  
"Where are we going."  
Victor was the one who answered as we continued to pass by some very interesting looking set-ups.  
"We're going to get fitted for some new suits."  
"All of you?"  
I couldn’t imagine what they might need suits for, but they all nodded as if it was to be expected.  
Oh.  
"Are these school clothes?"  
It was a public school, but sometimes even they required uniforms. It almost hadn't occurred to me I might end up needing a uniform.  
"Sort of. Just for nicer events. We thought it'd be easier to get it done now instead of when all those formal dances start."  
This time it was Kota who answered, I nodded at the logic of what he was saying.  
Even if I didn't quite believe it.  
We ended up in front of a menswear store and Kota left to go and speak to an attendant.  
"Do you want to go look around somewhere else?"  
Silas had stopped and turned to speak to me but before I could respond Victor cut in.  
"Have her stay, there's usually a couch or something around here."  
"I don't want her to get bored."  
"She won't be bored. Do you have a phone on you?"  
I shook my head blushing at how out of touch I was with most technology, I used to have a phone but my mother took it off me after my first move. I got it back but I hadn't touched it in years, it only had a few numbers programmed into it and I didn't want to look at those.  
Victor reached into his back pocket as he turned back to Silas.  
"See, Silas? If she walked off, we would have had to hunt her down. I don't want to lose her."  
I didn't like how the spoke about me like I was some sort of a pet, or as if I wasn't right here.  
He passed me a modern, new looking phone.  
"Play some Angry Birds. Download whatever app you want. We won't be long."  
I held Victors phone in both hands against my chest as the wandered off. I found a small sofa not far from the stores entrance and sat down.  
I was too nervous to even look at Victors phone at first but curiosity being my fault, soon enough I was unlocking the phone and opening up the Angry Birds app. I used to have a version of this on my own phone, so even after a slow start I got into it pretty quickly.  
Starting on level one, I set new high scores, getting three stars each time or repeating each level until I did.  
A few store attendants approached me, but I sent them away each time simply saying I was waiting for someone.  
"Sang. What do you think?"  
I looked up, shocked at the voice, and my breath rushed out of me as I saw Kota standing in front of me wearing a smart, black suit with light charcoal pinstripes. Underneath he had on a black, collared dress shirt and together the ensemble was simply breathtaking.  
"What do you think of the black shirt?"  
"It's gorgeous."  
It sounded awkward as soon as it came from my lips and I regretted it immediately.  
"I mean do you think it's be better in white? You know, something more traditional?"  
"It'd detract from the stripes. Though you'd probably want a tie. Maybe in red?"  
I had no clue about fashion, but I can almost remember being lectured about my hair and what looks good on me when I was younger.  
Generally, I just stuck with the clothes my father brought home from goodwill sometimes and followed whatever I saw other people wear.  
"Elegant. You're not too bored, are you?"  
"Level fifteen Angry Birds."  
"We're just wrapping up."  
He grinned and waved at me before returning to the racks, out of my sight.  
I was on level twenty when he came back with the others on tow.  
"Hey, you."  
Victor was the first to approach me, gently taking his phone from my hands.  
Seeing what I had done he whistled.  
"You're quick. All three stars? No kidding you remind me of - oomph - I'm going to have to reset it again."  
Kota elbowed him before he could finish whatever he had been going to say, but I was more worried he was upset with me for beating his scores.   
"I didn't ruin your game, did I."  
He only grinned at me but I sighed in relief, knowing he wasn't annoyed.  
We left the store and began just wandering around, I silently laughed at the boy’s attempts to impress me as they pointed out various clothing and shoe shops they thought I would be interested in. I nodded along politely but payed more attention into looking in the windows of various book and music shops we passed.  
Suddenly someone walking past bumped into me, hard. I staggered a little before catching myself. My good hand unconsciously covered my injured wrist, protecting the injury.  
"Hey!"  
Silas spun on the person who had pushed into me, a boy looking about the same age as us.  
"Watch where you're going."  
His voice was low and dangerous. My heart beat dangerously loud and I feared someone might hear it.  
"Dude, she bumped into me."  
The guy's voice was high and thin. He had dark hair and a goatee. A few of his friends hung behind him.  
"Hey, girl."  
"I saw you lean into her."  
Silas moved in front of me, shielding me from their leering eyes.  
"Just stay behind me."  
His voice was softer when he addressed me but it didn't stop the fear I felt.  
He seemed so angry.  
"Dude, fuck you. You don't know shit."  
"Come on, Silas."  
Kota's voice is calm coming from behind us. I glanced at Victor seeing his hands clenched and his fire eyes blazing from two slits.  
I place my palm against Silas' back, silently urging for us just to go.  
Silas turned suddenly, catching me by surprise, and ushered me forward. Kota and Victor followed as he pushed me to be walking between him and Victor.  
"Just keep moving."  
Silas spoke through clenched teeth when I attempted to question what we were doing.  
We moved into another part of the mall before Silas gestured towards a book store and led me inside. Victor took control of my good wrist and led me further into the stacks as Silas and Kota stayed at the front of the store.  
We entered the children’s section and he pushed me against the wall of books, standing in front of me to block me completely from view. He looked straight into my eyes and brushed away a piece of hair which had fallen into them.  
"You okay?"  
I nodded, swallowing to clear my dry throat.  
"It's fine. Did they walk away?"  
"I think they followed us a little but lost interest. Just hanging out for a moment to make sure."  
I wasn't sure how to ask, but their movements had been smooth, almost seeming rehearsed, did they do this a lot?  
Kota suddenly poked his head around the corner, scaring the pants off of me, and Victor backed off giving me a little space to breathe.  
"You guys okay?"  
I nodded, smiling, at the honest concern in his voice.  
"We're good."  
"We'll just hang around a few more minutes. Just look like you're browsing."  
"No problem."  
My eyes automatically began scanning the titles around me and I moved out of the children’s section, not noticing as Kota smiled and disappeared. My eyes were quickly attracted to some of the thicker looking volumes.  
"You like books?"  
"Who doesn't?"  
There was a small cough of laughter I heard from where I guess Kota still stood not far away, Victor just smiled.  
I don't know what was so funny.  
"Have at it."  
I didn't really expect them to follow me as I got lost in the stacks, going through the non-fiction section to find the fiction area. I noted the authors and cover styles of different books, and ended up bumping into Kota during my search.  
"I think it's grouped by genre."  
I knelt, looking at the lower shelves and seeing a few titles I recognized.  
"It's kind of mixed up. I think these are more horror but they've lumped them with general fiction."  
I felt him kneel close to me, looking over my head so he could see the books I was referring to.  
"Do you like horror?"  
"Not spooky. More psychologically scary. Something a little bit smarter than a guy with a knife hiding behind a wall."  
"You like smart killers?"  
"I like figuring out the best way to handle bad situations."  
It sounded stupid when I said it out loud, but peeking at Kota from the corner of my eye I saw he was smiling.  
"What else do you like?"  
I hadn't realized Victor had disappeared, leaving me alone with Kota.  
"Depends on my mood, I guess. Mystery, Fantasy . . . "  
"Classics?"  
"British, preferably. Sherlock Holmes or King Arthur. Although I did like Gone With The Wind."  
*****************************************  
"Dako! Dako! Koko! Where did Lulu put Mr Brownie!"  
I was running down a flight of stairs. White walls and timber flooring. Straight into a little boy’s back.  
"Koko, did you see where Lulu put Mr Brownie? Is he in the fridge? Please say he didn't put him in the attic again. I didn't like it up there."  
The boy turned with a grin, revealing gap teeth and green eyes surrounded by black, wire frames.  
"Sorry Zozo, but I don't know."  
"I don't believe you! Come on! Please tell me Dakota. Please!"  
I pushed out my bottom lip, pouting at him and he laughed.  
"I'm sorry Zozo, but this time I really don't know. Oh come on, please don't cry. Look, I'll help you look for him."  
"Really?"  
"Ah huh. Come on, where did you last put him."  
*****************************************  
"Thank you for helping me find Mr Brownie, Koko."  
In the end it turned out, Lulu had hidden Mr Brownie underneath a loose floorboard in the basement. He had been covered in cobwebs and dust, but after a few tears and Koko's encouragement we had gotten him clean.  
"Did you finish the reading list Mr B got from school Zozo?"  
"No . . . Well I did some of it. I don't like the books he said I have to read. He gave me a different list to you."  
"What? He gave you no books you like? Don't look at me like that, I do believe you, that just doesn't sound like Owen. What do you like?"  
"Depends on my mood, I guess. Mystery, Fantasy . . . "  
"Not the classics?"  
"I liked some. British, preferably. Sherlock Holmes or King Arthur. Although I did like Gone With The Wind."  
****************************************************  
"Yeah, so did she."  
I'm not sure whether or not I was supposed to hear that, so I just stay silent.


	6. Chapter Four - Part Two

Silas appeared from around the stacks, his arms were held against his body tightly and I could see the tension in his face as he looked at Kota questioningly.  
"I'm pretty sure they're gone."  
"Good, the last thing we need right now is an altercation."  
Silas just nodded, not relaxing his stance.  
"Where'd Vic go?"  
"We'll get him, meet you in the front."  
As Silas headed back towards the front of the shop I look towards Kota questioningly.  
"He doesn't care for bookstores, the lanes are narrow and he hates bumping into them."  
I can't imagine Silas being clumsy enough to walk into the walls here, but I just smiled accepting Kota's explanation.  
It turned out we didn't even have to go searching for Victor, we found him at the counter just as the lady serving was handing him a plastic bag.  
"What'd you get?"  
I was genuinely curious as he turned to me smiling.  
"Just some sheet music."  
"He plays piano."  
Victor scowled at Kota's interruption, narrowing his eyes in his direction.  
"I was going to tell her."  
"Sorry."  
Victor snorted at Kota's apology before I butted in trying to lighten the mood.  
"It's okay, I'm jealous. It'd be neat to learn to play, I had a friend who taught me a little when I was younger but that's it."  
"Why haven't you?"  
"Never had my own piano to fiddle with."  
My father was rich enough but he didn't believe in spending money on me and Marie.  
There was a look exchanged between Victor and Kota but I shrugged it off and we left the bookstore to find Silas and continue looking around.  
Walking between Silas and Victor quickly became awkward as my arms continued to sink into my shoulders as I tried to avoid contact with them.  
I could smell the food court before I saw it. It was the smell of oil and salt, a delicious and disgusting mix.  
I heard Silas' stomach grumble and I laughed as his face went pink, I wasn't the only one laughing either as Victor clutched at my arm to stop himself from falling.  
"I think it's time for some lunch."  
Silas' sheepish smile was cute enough to make me blush as the others began debating what they wanted to eat.  
"How about sushi? Do you like fish Sang?"  
"No fish, not after last time."  
Kota was quick to shut down Victor's suggestion as he continued to look around.  
"I wasn't going to take her there. Sang, what do you want?"  
"I don't have any money guys, there's no way I could pay you back. You all pick something you like, I'm still kind of full from breakfast anyway."  
That’s a lie, I'm all but drooling at the smells surrounding us.  
"You're getting something. Besides Victor's paying, it's his turn."  
"I still can't pay you back though."  
"You're getting something."  
Kota's voice is strong as he looks me square in the eye. Victor winks over his shoulder.  
"You'll just have to owe me a favor."  
I froze for a second at his choice of words, they continued arguing over where to go eat before Kota suggested a burger place.  
The line-up was short and soon enough we had finished ordering, Victor pulled out a credit card and before he could see my guilty gaze he had payed and we were sitting down.  
Drinks in hand we made our way out into a sea of people and tables, I wanted to ask to sit in a spot close to the center so I could see the carousel running in the middle, but Kota quickly led us to a free table near the outer edge.   
The food court wasn't overly crowded but we were sitting in one of the furthest tables from where other people were.  
Before I had sat down Victor pulled out a chair looking directly at me, I felt myself blush as I whispered a thank you and sat down.  
Food was passed around and silence descended the table as we ate.   
I had only just finished my sandwich and started nibbling on my fries when the guys had done and started talking again. I zoned out their conversation as I people watched.  
I watched how people who appeared to be friends walked together, sometimes touching and bumping into each other silently.  
Touching is normal.  
The gears go around in my head as I think about how soon today will end, I shouldn’t let myself get attached to these guys, there's no way I will be able to escape like this again.  
Would they even want to invite me again? Or was I just a pity invite, they couldn't politely have sent me off so they had to invite me to go with them.  
Did I want to do this again? Was the risk truly worth it?  
I look around the table at the guys, Kota with his huge smile laughing at something someone else said, Victor with his fire eyes alight trying not to laugh as he continued to talk and Silas who met my questioning gaze straight on with one of his own.  
Yes, it was worth it.  
Movement across the walkway caught my attention, the man with the goatee and his friends were hanging around the outside of a video game store. Goatee boy had his arms folded against his chest, he was staring and making kissy-fishy faces my way.  
I did my best to not show a reaction but from the way he started smirking at me before I turned away I must have given him a deer-in-the-headlights look.  
Forcing my cheeks to lose their color I tuned back into what the guys were saying.  
"You can't be serious, not another physics class. You've already taken all of them."  
"Not a particle physics one."  
"Tell me they don't even offer that class, it's so pointless. It's theoretical. You won't use it."  
Silas was just watching Victor have a go at Kota for his class choices, smirking and sneaking a grin at me.  
He saw my fries, cooling where I had left them once I had decided I was full.  
"You don't want any more?"  
I just shook my head.  
"I'm stuffed."  
"Thanks. What classes are you going to take?"  
"There are a few prerequisites, aren't there? I was going to fill up on those."  
"You should take something you like; it can't be all work. Unless you're like Kota."  
I couldn't help the small giggle that came out before shrugging.  
"I don't really know yet. I only glanced at the catalog; some of the more interesting things, I can't take yet."  
"Like what?"  
Suddenly Victor slammed his hands on the table and stood up.  
"Oh my god! Okay, I'm done. Sang, are you finished? I can't talk to him."  
My eyes went to Kota who simply looked perplexed.  
"You were asking . . . "  
"I'm not asking anymore! You win. We're good. Let's just do something else."  
I looked at Silas, a little confused, but he just grinned back at me.  
"I'm headed to the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back."  
Victor grabbed his bag before walking off. He left his rubbish on the table.  
Kota stood up, picking up both his and Victor's rubbish.  
"I'll be right back. Maybe I should go apologize."  
"Good luck."  
Silas shook his head at Kota's retreating back before adding my rubbish to his on the tray and standing up.  
"I'll get rid of this. Wait here."  
I smiled as he walked off, I watched him look around for a bin before he disappeared behind a line of children and the swirling, colored horses of the carousel.  
"Hey. princess."  
At the voice behind me I turned. Thin and high, it was goatee boy sitting it Silas' seat.  
"Your boys left you?"  
The smell of smoke coming off of him almost made me sneeze.  
"They'll be right back."  
"What's your name, sweetie."  
The endearment was sour coming off his tongue. His friends were still across the walkway, watching our exchange with baggy eyes.  
"I said, what's your name."  
His voice was even higher with his irritation, making me stutter in my response.  
"S-Sang."  
"Well, that's just fucking weird. Do you sing?"  
I shook my head.  
"I'm Greg, we should go out. What's your number?"  
"I'm sorry. I should go."  
I stood up and pushed my chair in, my hands were shaking. Greg stood and followed me as I sought out the restrooms. My thoughts sharpened as he continued to follow me, I remembered enough.  
Silas was still missing.  
"Hey, I was asking you out. Why are you walking off like that?"  
I broke off from him, weaving in and out of tables and people who didn't care enough to give me a second glance.  
"I'm already out."  
Just a little further till we're both out of sight. I spun to face him as I hit a wall. None of his friends had followed him. I balled my hands into fists, I was ready.  
"Who did that to your hand?"  
He successfully distracted me from him, bringing my attention to the bandages on my hand. Soon enough I would be able to take it off though.  
He closed the distance between us in a few strides.  
"Those guys hurt you?"  
I was ready, I was ready, I could do this.  
But I made the one mistake drilled into us at training.  
I hesitated.  
Just like that he had me pressed up against the wall, one arm either side of my head keeping me trapped and it was no longer my trainer’s words whispered over and over in my head but my mothers.   
Rapists.  
Murderers.  
Kidnappers.  
Men.  
I felt my heart rate increase as Greg breathed down onto my face.  
"You shouldn't let those guys do things like that to you. Unless you like pain? Is that your kink?"  
I just stood there shaking as he questioned me.  
"Is it because you're dating one of those guys? Which one? It's the tall one, isn't it? I could tell. You fuck him yet? Come on. How about this? Kiss me, and I'll leave you alone. I bet you'll leave that guy and walk out of here with me. Why are you moving away?"  
His hand moves to grasp my chin tightly before a hand lands on his shoulder yanking him back. Greg flew off me his nails scratching my skin but not breaking the surface, he stumbled landing on the ground against the far wall.  
Kota stepped in front of me in ready position to fight. I felt shock setting in, it's been so long, and I saw Victor materialize at my other side.  
Taking one look at Greg on the floor and Kota's defensive position Victor grasped for my uninjured hand and began dragging me from the hall.  
I suppose he knows how to defend himself without hesitating.  
Victor led me back to the food court, Silas was sitting at the table we had been at before but stood up as we approached.  
"Where's Kota?"  
"In the hallway. He's got it. We're leaving."  
"I'm going to check. We'll meet you at the car."  
Victor continues to hold onto my hand as he jogged out to the car, letting go of my hand to get out his keys I miss the warmth he had provided and begin to shrink into myself.  
It's been so long.  
"Get in behind me, I'm going to pull up to the curb so they can get in quickly."  
Me sitting behind the driver’s seat, him in front of me we waited. I felt myself shaking but couldn't stop it.  
The next five minutes were the longest I had experienced since I had tried to run away once before.  
Victor never turned around.  
His hands were tinged with white, holding tightly onto the steering wheel.  
"Come on . . . "  
Silas and Kota eventually left the building, together they walked towards the car. They were trying to look casual but the tension in their shoulders and the speed at which they walked gave away their anxiety.  
As Kota jumped into the front seat, Silas took the seat next to me.   
I kept my eyes glued to the front of the mall as we pulled away watching for Greg and his friends.  
"Are they out there."  
"I don't see them."  
I am the first to answer Victor's soft spoken question.  
"I think we lost them, I got worried when we made a circle in one department store trying to shake them."  
"Sang, it's alright. You can sit."  
Silas pokes me in the side, trying to push me from my semi-crouched position, but accidentally hit a large bruise. The unexpectedness of him poking me along with the shock of him hitting the bruise causes me to lose my control for a second and let out a pained yelp as I fall onto the seat.  
Silas' eyes widen and one of his large hands pushes me up against the car door as Kota spins around to face us.  
"Where did that come from?"  
"I . . . "  
The fist sized purple and green bruise on my hip looks similar to as if someone had punched it, but how can I explain it without hurting anyone?  
"Turn the car around."  
Silas' voice is hard, similar to when Greg had bumped into us.  
"Silas-"  
"I said turn it around."  
"It wasn't from him. That's from yesterday. Greg never touched me."  
Silence descended on the car, even the radio chose that moment to go silent, as I avoided looking at Kota.  
"Is that from Max?"  
"Yes."  
Looking up I see the disappointment in his eyes, but honestly I'm not sure what he could expect, they're strangers, and this requires trust.  
"Let me see it again. Sang, let me see."  
I slowly move up against the seat again, pulling up my shirt and using two fingers to full the top of my skirt down.  
"Sang, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."  
"No, it's just a bruise. There's nothing to do about it. Just wait for it to heal."  
His head swung, left to right as he took in Silas' still form and Victor's silence. I sat silently and put on my seat-belt.  
"You don't have to wear that if it hurts."  
I take it Silas' words, thinking. Pain has never really been an option before so I just kind of got used to it. I reflect on the sense in my body before responding.  
"It's not that bad, really. You just surprised me."  
Victor chose that moment to speak up.  
"What I want to know is, how did that guy get so close to you. Wasn't she with you Silas?"  
I spoke up quickly to defend my giant protector.  
"It's not his fault, he was taking care of the tray when Greg walked over."  
"He had enough time to tell you his name and go with you down that hallway. What were you two doing in there?"  
"I . . . I was going for the restroom. I went looking for you all, but didn't see you. I thought I'd slip into the bathroom where he couldn't follow me."


	7. Chapter Four - Part Three

"You're probably lucky you didn't make it."  
Kota's voice shocked me into looking up from where I had been intensely studying the creases on my thumb, trying to hide my open book of a face where they couldn't look straight through me.  
"If he was determined, he could have followed you in and if no one else was around..."  
I blushed at what he was implying before looking back down to my thumb creases, part of the color coming from my embarrassment that they all thought I was so weak.  
"Next time just walk into the guy's bathroom if we're in there."  
I think my face must have turned around fifteen shaded brighter from the heat I could feel in my cheeks but Victor's next statement made my cheeks turn red for another reason.  
"No next time, we're not going to leave her by herself long enough to let 'Gregs' be a problem."  
I wanted to cut in, but I was so angry I knew I would say something stupid. They all think I'm completely stupid, I know that was my goal, but the fact they believed it so easily enraged me.  
I forced myself to look out the window and take deep breaths, letting the anger seep out of me as trees and buildings whizzed past.  
The car was silent as we continued to drive. Eventually I forced myself to turn back around to look at the others, Victor was still slightly red in the cheeks, his knuckles were white as he seemed determined to keep his gaze focused on the road. Kota seemed distracted as he kept looking from his phone to the view out the window.  
Silas was silent and unmoving, his glare focused out the window. His jaw was set, his teeth clicking as he ground the together. His knuckled were white, his grip strangling the music book in the bag between us.  
I slowly moved my hand over, almost afraid of how he would react, and placed it on top of his clenched hands.  
His reaction was quick and frightening as he whipped his head around and focused his glare onto my face. Slowly he blinked before looking down at my hand and he loosened his grip.  
I took hold of the bags handles and pulled it slightly away from him; I smoothed out the crumpled edges of the bag and peeked at the sheets inside.  
Silas was still watching my face as I smiled softly.  
'Winter' by Vivaldi.  
***  
Later, after eating half an apple, I am lying in bed thinking about my day. Marie and my mother never did find out I'd ditched for the day, my father’s car was still missing.  
All in all, it had been a good enough trip, even though the tension in the car on the way back from the mall had been thick enough to make me edgy. None of them had spoken the entire time, not even once Victor dropped me off in front of my house before continuing to drive and park in Kota's driveway.  
I must have made a pretty bad impression for them to want to ditch me that quickly, but I shook it off and went inside to check on my mother before slipping out again.  
By the time I got back home Victor's car had disappeared.  
Slipping off my bed to make my way to the window, the worn, mauve carpet soft under my bare feet. I'd made this same trip a million times just trying to catch a glimpse of one of them. Silas could still be there, Kota had to still be there, it wasn't completely weird was it?  
For me to want to see them again?  
Walking back, I sit on my bed, purposely facing away from the window. Not only was I starting to sound needy and stalkerish, but also just plain pathetic. I'd made it this long on my own, I don't need anyone else.  
I looked around my room, taking in the details. This was MY place and looking around I could tell, the tiny details which gave away my personality to anyone who walked into my haven.  
My bed was pressed up against the wall, a single bed made with a black metal frame which curled into little patterns. I had seen it at a garage sale a few years back and convinced my father to buy it, with a new mattress, for only one-hundred dollars. It may look cheap and used, but with my pale pink and white sheets, I loved it.   
Just next to the bed there was a little walk in cupboard, it was only just big enough for me to stand in but it had a little shelf just above where anyone in my family could reach, making it the perfect place to hide things if I dragged in a chair to stand on top of.  
I don't have many clothes to fill the space in the closet but I have enough so that I never have to wear the same thing twice between washes.  
On the other wall, next to the door out into the hallway was a thin, but tall, white, wooden bookshelf. Every shelf was packed with books, both novels and notebooks. Classics and newer novels which I can usually get from the library free every few months when they clean out the shelves and update the copies they've got. Well-worn and yellowed, I spend hours sometimes just lying in the woods listening to the natural sounds of animals and the wind brushing through the trees, just smelling the dusty scent that all good books carry.  
Under the window stood a green chest mainly empty except for a few dried out flowers and leaves as well as a notebook or two, which I used to keep track of my dreams.  
The only truly odd thing about my room was the small door I hid next to my bed which led to a small crawl space between the walls of the house, a few meters in it even widened enough for me to stand comfortably, and even stretch my arms out in front of me.  
I heard the phone ringing downstairs and reached down to lower the music coming from a small stereo at the base of my bed.  
"Sang!"  
The sound of my mother’s shout shocked me into almost hitting my head against the head of my bed.  
"Phone!"  
What?   
A phone call?   
For me?  
Who even knew our number?  
Who would as specifically for me?  
I ran downstairs with wide eyes, past Marie, who stood in her doorway glaring at me.  
My mother stood, barefoot in the kitchen, holding the phone in one hand with her other hand tapping a random pattern on the wall. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun pulling back the skin of her forehead and amplifying the hollowed out, shadowed look of in her face. She was shorter than I was but the anger in her pale gaze made me feel small next to her.  
"Who's calling you?"  
Her voice was a whisper, scratchy and deep.  
I could only shrug and take a guess.  
"Maybe the school? About registration?"  
She thought for a little while before stopping her tapping and handing me the phone. Watching the way she watched me I slowly raised the receiver up to my ear.  
"Hello?"  
“It’s Silas.”  
What the! How had he gotten my number?  
I snuck a glance at my mother, still standing in the corner of the room, trying to keep my face blank.  
“Hi.”  
My voice was a little shaky as I twirled the phone cord in my free hand. I hated using this phone, being constantly anchored to the wall.  
“I just wanted to make sure you got home safe.”  
The damned idiot. He literally dropped me off at the edge of my driveway and watched me walk inside. And I still don’t know how he got my number.  
We were both silent for a few moments as I went over in my head what I could say which wouldn’t set my mother off.  
“How did you get this number.”  
“Kota had it.”  
“Oh.”  
My mother started shifting in the corner, her irritated movements catching my attention.  
“He said I should wait to call. He said you were probably freaked out still from this afternoon and that we needed to give you a break.”  
Kota had told them to avoid me.  
“I-“  
I tried to think of something that wouldn’t draw my mother’s suspicion.  
“I’m fine.”  
“Who is it?”  
My mother’s loud voice cut in.  
“It’s the school.”  
My mother looked like she didn’t want to believe me, but stalked off to her room finally.  
“Not safe to talk?”  
Silas’ voice brought me back to the present and I realized he must have heard.  
“Uh huh.”  
I did my best to sound bored as I kept watch of the hallway where my mother had stalked off to; it wasn’t like her to give up so easily.  
“I won’t be around tomorrow, I’ve got practice.”  
I was only half listening at this point wondering why he was telling me this, what kind of practice.  
“That’s okay.”  
“I’ll talk to you later?”  
“Yeah.”  
There was a click and the sound of someone’s heavy breathing filled the line.  
“Bye.”  
There was another click as Silas hung up then the heavy rasping sound of my mother’s voice sounded like an echo through my ear.  
“Hello? Who’s on the line?”  
I sighed as I heard one final click then hung up the phone.  
“Sang! Come here!”  
I slowly made my way through the house to my mother’s bedroom where she stood slouched against her mattress. It sagged against her weight.  
“Sang.”  
The way she spat my name made me think about the truths I know, and why I still call her my mother.  
“Yes?”  
I spoke quietly, trying not to agitate her any more than she already was. My mother is ill, something to do with her liver or pancreas which I don’t really understand. All I know is that the illness means she needs to take medicine, and the medicine makes her paranoid and emotionally unstable.  
“Who called you?”  
Her voice was just as quiet, a dangerous tone on her.  
“It was the school. They said there was something wrong with my application. That I would have to get it fixed at registration.”  
I kept the topic dangerous. She knows just as well as me that if the police figured out about me then they would take away her personal punching bag.  
Her thin lips pulled inter her teeth. A shark’s smile.  
“It looked like you were trying to hide something.”  
“I’m not used to getting phone calls.”  
“Why was it a man? Why did he only ask for you? Why not ask for your father or me?”  
“I don’t know.”  
I tried to keep my face smooth.  
“Maybe he’ll call back in a minute, maybe it’s because it was my name on the application…”  
“No. You’re lying. I don’t think even the school has our phone number, who did you give the number to?”  
I feel my fingers start to shake, even after all these years my mother is the only one who can truly scare me.  
“No one.”  
Even my voice is shaking.  
“I don’t even know our phone number.”  
“That sounds like a lie. Why are men calling to talk to you? I thought I told you to cut ties.”  
She started walking towards me from across the room.  
“I did. I swear. I don’t know why they called me.”  
I felt tears prick my eyes but refused to start crying as she grabbed my arm and wrenched me onto the floor, friction from the carpet burning the skin of my knees.  
“Who called you?”  
“The school.”  
Her nose flared as she pulled me to my feet half dragging me back into the kitchen where she once again forced me to the floor.  
I closed my eyes pulling my arms around my knees and rested my forehead against the cool tiles. She started moving around, around me. Pulling open cupboards only to slam them back closed, she shuffled around the fridge for a few minutes before grabbing a glass cup and filling it with whatever she had found.   
Nothing like a nice glass of wine while watching your daughter suffer, eh.  
Suddenly she pulled my head up by my hair and forced the glass between my lips, jarring my front teeth in the process. My mouth started filling with an intensely sour liquid and almost automatically, I swallowed.  
I regretted it instantly as whatever the mixture was it burnt my throat. I gagged and tried spitting it up but my mother had a firm hand over my mouth keeping it closed.   
My throat ached as I finished swallowing and tried desperately to get breath. My mother pulled away and threw the glass into the sink, smashing it so that tiny pieces of glass bounced up and landed near me on the floor.  
“Next time a boy calls, it’ll be bleach. Get up and go to your room. I don’t want to hear from you. This is for your own good.”  
Her voice was scary calm again as I pulled myself to a standing position and rushed upstairs to my room. Halfway there I changed direction and sprinted to the bathroom, the vile drink hurt twice as much coming up as it had going down, the sting of my stomach acid adding to the burn.  
Once I had finished throwing up everything I had eaten that day and the dry heaving had receded, I slowly made my way back to my room leaning heavily on the wall.  
When I had finally gotten there I closed the door and lay sprawled out on the floor not even trying to make the few extra steps that would end with me in bed. I heard the door open and looked up to see Marie watching me.  
I’m not an idiot, I know Marie hates me but we have a mutually aiding pact going on so we stay out of each other’s way.  
“What was it this time?”  
The way she says it suggests she thinks I purposely antagonize our mother, but she follows the pact so I tell her anyway.  
“A- A boy-“  
Or at least I tried. I closed my eyes and let my head thud onto the carpet.  
My mother had made sure I couldn’t answer the phone.


End file.
